


Hope Your Heart is Strong Enough

by dragongirlG



Series: Through the Dark [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Guys Made Them Do It, Creepy Alexander Pierce, De-Serumed Steve Rogers, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Evil Alexander Pierce, Forced, HYDRA Trash Party, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort Bingo Round 10, Japanese Rope Bondage, M/M, Mute Steve Rogers, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Photography, Podfic Welcome, Porn, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Predicament Bondage, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Slavery, Shibari, Whipping, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 20:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongirlG/pseuds/dragongirlG
Summary: Alexander Pierce plays with his favorite toys, Pet (formerly Steve Rogers) and Soldier (formerly Bucky Barnes). Pet, suspended in the air, must count the lashes Soldier receives from a single-tailed bull whip. Afterwards, Alex makes Pet fuck Soldier until they both come. Alex documents it all with his camera.A HYDRA Trash Party ficlet set in the universe ofFire and Water for Your Love. Fill for Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 10, square: "rape/non-con."





	Hope Your Heart is Strong Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fire and Water for Your Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263107) by [dragongirlG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongirlG/pseuds/dragongirlG). 

> Heed the warnings. 
> 
> Here is a [visual reference](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bondage_positions_and_methods#/media/File:Gyaku_ebi_tie.svg) of Steve's suspended position. NSFW.
> 
> This is dedicated to my HTP friends, who consistently encourage me to write.

Alex shrugs off his suit jacket and hangs it on the hook by the door. Then, he picks up his camera on the table and peers through the lens.

The scene is set: the Winter Soldier, formerly Bucky Barnes, his mask locked onto his face and attached to a hook nailed into the concrete floor, his arms bound tightly behind him a straitjacket that's been reinforced with layers of chains, his legs bound to floor hooks in a kneeling position with cuffs and chains, his ass high up in the air.

Horizontally suspended in the air is Pet, formerly Steve Rogers, formerly Captain America, now whore and plaything to all of HYDRA. Pet is bound in Alex's favorite shibari configuration: _gyaku ebi_, or the Japanese hog-tie, with his ankles crossed and pulled up tight against his thighs so that his heels rest against his ass. The knots are part of a rope harness that also secures Pet's arms behind his back at a ninety-degree angle, hands gripping elbows in a parallel to Soldier's straitjacket bondage. A knot of rope gags Pet's mouth and attaches to his collar and the harness.

Alex gives Pet a little push, chuckling as Pet's breathing harshens, escaping in panicked puffs past the gag. In response, Soldier struggles to rise, trying to lift his head but only succeeding in pulling against the short chain that attaches his jaw to the floor.

Alex loves being able to play them like instruments.

He examines the lighting—harsh fluorescent overheads softened by stands of diffuse light he's set in the corners—and frames the shot, capturing the scene with a loud _click._

He photographs the configuration at different angles, listening closely to each subject's breathing. They've stopped struggling, now, holding still with resigned endurance, their gazes—as always—locked on each other. Their devotion to each other is sickeningly beautiful, and so are they: Pet's gold hair rings his head like an angelic halo, and Soldier’s smooth, pale skin, blue grey eyes, and dark hair make him look like a romantic hero. Alex hates and loves it in equal measure.

Alex loosens his tie as he circles around Soldier, snapping a few more shots of his haunted blue eyes, then tilts the lens upward to get close-ups of Pet's heat-stained face. Pet's focusing so hard on breathing steadily that he doesn't even have the energy to attempt his usual glare.

He steps back so they can't see him and takes the whip off the wall, gently running his finger along the leather tails before giving an experimental flip. Pet hears it and flinches, and Soldier tenses by the tiniest fraction.

Soldier is here to receive a punishment: a whipping featuring a long, single-tailed leather bullwhip, to make up for biting the poor techs who'd been working on his arm during post-mission cleanup. He'd been trying to defend Pet from the attentions of the field agents—trying to distract them, really—and, well, that behavior just won't do. Soldier's not allowed to interfere when Pet's being used; that's the deal if he wants to stay by Pet's side. It seems that it's time for a little reminder.

"Soldier, you'll get ten lashes," says Alex calmly, holding up the whip as he steps back into view. "Pet, I want you to count."

Pet's eyes widen, confusion and alarm flickering across his face.

Alex nods. "Hold up a finger with each lash. If you miss one, Soldier receives an extra to make up for your mistake."

Pet's teeth clench around the gag, and he winces as he twists his wrists upward, curling them into fists so that he can lift his fingers toward the ceiling.

Alex begins.

_One._

_Two._

Soldier whimpers on the third lash. Pet begins to struggle then, straining against his bonds even though the most he can move is a millimeter. Alex increases the force of his strokes, aiming at Soldier's more sensitive areas: the backs of his knees, his inner thighs, the soles of his feet. Soldier moans, twitching like a broken puppet as welts appear on his skin.

"Are you counting, Pet?" Alex asks, his voice light as he looks up. Pet's eyes are glimmering with tears, and his breathing is hitched like he's trying not to sob. Alex steps around to look at his hands. Six fingers—three on each hand—are pointed toward the ceiling. His knuckles are white with strain.

"Very good," says Alex, and he swings the whip up in the air, barely missing hitting Pet. It has the intended effect: Soldier lurches against his bonds—or tries to, only to sink back into position with a strangled cry. Pet gasps and chokes a little, trembling as Alex lifts his wrist once more.

The seventh lash glances Soldier's cock. Soldier lets out a muffled yelp, pain obvious in the crease of his eyes. Pet lifts a shaking finger, and Alex finishes in three quick movements: scrotum, belly, and cock, the final stroke causing the whip to wrap around the Soldier's cock before letting it go.

Pet raises his thumbs as Soldier screams.

Alex retrieves his camera and documents the effects of his work, zooming in on each raised, red mark on Soldier's body before moving on to the light reflecting in each pair of red-rimmed blue eyes.

"Beautiful," he murmurs, stroking Soldier's flank with the whip. Soldier tries to jerk away, but he can't.

Alex hums and sets the whip out of sight, then opens the hidden panel on the wall, lowering the hooks that are attaching Pet to the ceiling until Pet is lying on his stomach on the ground. Alex undoes the knots slowly, clucking his tongue when Pet's limbs splay out limply on the concrete. "Stand up, Pet, pull yourself together," he scolds.

Pet rises unsteadily, shaking from head to toe, hands twitching like he wants to reach out for Soldier but knows he's not allowed. There's a line of drool drying from the corner of his lips to his chin, and his breath is coming in harsh pants.

Alex takes a moment to appreciate the red marks adoring Pet's creamy skin, and then he gives Pet a genial smile. "I'm going to give you what you want."

Pet freezes. Alex knows what he's thinking: that Alex is going to use his mouth and his ass like the agents did: force him to lick his shoes, kneel and present his ass, hold a cock in his mouth for hours on end. Alex has partaken in such acts before, but that's not what he has in mind today.

"I want you to fuck Soldier," he tells Pet.

Pet chokes. He stares at Alex like he's not sure he heard correctly.

Alex gestures like a benevolent king. "Go on. I'm waiting."

Pet's fingers slowly curl into fists. He lifts his jaw, looks Alex straight in the eye, and shakes his head.

"No?" Alex queries, raising his eyebrows. "Don't tell me you've never thought about it. Fantasized about it. Even done it. Back when you had the serum, I'm guessing, back when Soldier was yours and yours alone?" He watches blood rush to Pet's cheeks, staining his cheeks with a deeper and deeper red. "Did you fuck him then, Captain? Take him in your private tent, pound him into the ground, muffling his mouth with your palm so that your men wouldn't hear?"

Pet swallows, trying to stand his ground. He flinches as Alex takes another step closer.

Alex sighs and glances towards the door. ""I was hoping to give you a treat, Pet, but you're being so ungrateful," he says with a disappointed shake of his head. "I suppose I'll just have to bring the agents back in here and let them have their fun."

Soldier whimpers, and Pet breaks: he scurries over to Soldier and positions himself behind Soldier's ass, hands shaking as his fingers skim Soldier's hips.

"Come now, Pet," says Alex, making a show of checking his watch, "We don't have all day."

Pet sucks in a breath and spits into his palm, then wraps his right hand around his own cock, using quick, convulsive movements to jerk himself to hardness. He then sucks on his own fingers, laving them with spit before starting to stretch Soldier's hole. Soldier whines, his breathing coming in noisy exhales and his face screwed up in pain. Tears glitter in Pet's eyes, trailing down his face as he spits again and again onto his own fingers and into Soldier's hole, desperately trying to make the process easier with some form of lubrication.

Alex gets his camera and snaps away. _Click-click, click-click, click-click. _Pet's cuffs and collar glow in the light.

Pet's manages to fit three long fingers into Soldier's hole, keeping them there as he resumes pumping his own cock. Then, he lines himself up behind Soldier, frees his hand from Soldier's hole with a pop—

And stops.

Alex lets the moment hang in the air, lets Pet have one fleeting moment of triumph—and then his patience runs out. He grabs Pet by the nape of his neck and shoves him forward. Pet flails as his cock drives into Soldier's hole, and Soldier cries out loudly, jerking violently against the chains holding him to the floor.

"Fuck him, Pet," says Alex. _"Now_. Go on."

Pet sobs silently as he grips Soldier's hips and drives into Soldier relentlessly. Soldier whimpers and gasps, thighs clenching as he tries to brace himself. Alex sees the moment he tries to relax, only for Pet to force his cock back in without warning. Alex is a little surprised to see that Pet hasn't made the Soldier bleed. Perhaps the spit was more effective than Alex realized.

It takes a moment of listening to the rhythmic slap of skin-on-skin for Alex to realize that Pet's trying to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Pet," Alex says, and Pet freezes, his pulse jumping in his throat. "There's no need to rush. Come now, slow down and enjoy yourself. Why don't you make Soldier feel good too? Get your hand around his cock now and stroke him, nice and slow. There's a good boy."

Pet complies, obviously reluctant. He slows down his pace, fucking Soldier in time with stroking Soldier's cock, which inevitably hardens under Pet's touch.

Alex documents it all as it proceeds: the microexpressions of pain and confusion and unexpected pleasure in the flicker of the Soldier's eyes, the loathing and the love battling on Pet's face as he brings them both closer and closer to the brink of orgasm. The way Pet's movements start to get sloppy, his breathing getting heavier; the tiny jerks of Soldier's hips as he tries to get more friction against Pet's fingers. Still, neither of them comes; they know they're not allowed. Alex has trained them well.

Alex sets down his camera when Pet suddenly tenses and halts.

"Something you want, Pet?" asks Alex lightly.

Pet grits his teeth and reluctantly turns his head, his hateful stare not quite hiding the desperate need in his eyes.

Alex sighs. "All right, go ahead," he says, and he looks through the lens, shutter clicking rapidly as he captures the agonized, tear-streaked ecstasy on Pet's face, the shocked bliss on Soldier's. Soldier's cum splatters onto the straitjacket. It's beautiful.

Pet withdraws as soon as he's able, stumbling backward with a horrified look. Alex grabs him by the wrist and picks up the whip, looping it through the D-link welded onto Pet's collar and wielding it like a leash. "Come along," he says, leading Pet toward the door, "It's time for your punishment now." He pauses to pick up his jacket, folding it over one arm and shouldering his camera. The secret door appears in the wall as he approaches, sliding open automatically.

Pet twists his head frantically as Alex drags him past the threshold, catching Soldier's hopeless gaze one last time before the concrete cuts him out of view.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a [visual reference](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bondage_positions_and_methods#/media/File:Gyaku_ebi_tie.svg) of Steve's suspended position. NSFW.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! So are art pieces, podcasts, moodboards, etc. Link me if you do create something inspired by this work!
> 
> Come say hello: [Tumblr](https://dragongirlg-fics.tumblr.com/) | [Dreamwidth](https://dragongirlg.dreamwidth.org/) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/dragongirlg)


End file.
